


I Love You

by HallowsEve1031



Series: The Fluffy Series [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex and Reggie are adorable, Fluff, It’s not dark, Just actual fluff for once, M/M, No Warnings, maybe some anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve1031/pseuds/HallowsEve1031
Summary: Alex and Reggie’s first “I love you’s”.———There’s actually nothing dark in this one! It’s just pure fluff!!
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: The Fluffy Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088957
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this pure fluff! Alex does have anxiety but that’s not much to heed a warning.
> 
> Thank you @a_tomb_with_a_view for helping me with this!!

Bright orange rays shone down on the couple cuddling on the pull out couch. Alex gave a groan as he was awoken by the blinding rays of the sun rising to look over the world. He couldn’t get even a few minutes of sleep without being woken up and he despised that. Looking at the face of his boyfriend calmed him down instantly and made a warm feeling bubble up in his chest. Reggie looked absolutely adorable and that made Alex’s heart burst with something. Love, he realized. He didn’t realize he was staring so hard until Reggie woke up with an adorable yawn.

“Morning babe,” Reggie greeted softly, voice raspy with tiredness. “Like what you see?”

That comment made Alex blush hard and he gently swatted Reggie on the shoulder.

“Shut up,” he muttered affectionately as he stared away from Reggie, trying to hide his blush. Fingers gently gripped his chin and forced his eyes back onto Reggie, who was smiling brightly. Reggie brought Alex into a sweet and gentle kiss, pulling away after a few seconds.

“I love you!” Alex blurted out, unexpectedly. “I have for a while now. I love you so much.”

Reggie stared, mouth agape as Alex admitted his undying love for the raven haired boy.

Alex stared anxiously, afraid he had said it too early.

“You love me?” Reggie asked softly, for confirmation.

“Reggie,” Alex stated softly, taking Reggie’s face with his hands. “Of course I love you. You’re my life. You’re the only one who really cares about me. You, Luke, Bobby, and Julie. Yes, we’re dead. But you’ve been my life since I met you.” Alex then kissed Reggie, pouring all his love and affection into it. Reggie kissed back, pouring just as much love and affection into it as Alex. When they separated, both boys were smiling brightly.

“Alex Mercer,” Reggie responded seriously. “I love you too.”

Alex smiled brightly before launching into a hug. He clung to Reggie before kissing him all over his face.

“Reggie Peters,” Alex replied back. “I love you.”


End file.
